The Ultimate Mixup
by Phantom Moon
Summary: It's Switched to the extreme. What happens when all the Titans get switched? But who switchs with who? Some slight StRo. Please R&R No Flames please. (I suck at summaries)
1. Default Chapter

The Ultimate Mix up

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did there would be more episodes about Raven and Robin would've announce to everyone that he is an idiot.

Terra had recovered from her statue phase and was back in the tower. It started as a normal night everyone was sleeping in their rooms. When...

"I am the brain steal um steal um er. Brain stealer. Heh hah hoh hihi." Said this REALLY twitchy guy. In a lab coat that was buttoned up wrong. So he sneaked very twitchily in to everyones room stealing their brains in vapor form. (I know it's questionable) But when he tried to steal Ravens brain there was a huge explosion and he got freaked and dropped the brains which went back to their proper place: in a head. But, which heads was the real question.

Starfires Point of view

I awoke and found myself in a room that was not mine and I was sleeping with my head on the pillow. Which was not the proper way to be in the sleeping position. I walked over to the long reflective device and saw...

Beast Boys Point of view

I woke up to find that I was sleeping on a metal plank. And realized that I must sleep walked into Cyborgs room. But where was Cyborg? I looked into the mirror and saw...

Terras Point of view

"Where am I?" I called to the dark violet walls. I walked over to the desk and picked a hand mirror then immediately put it back down because in it I saw...

Cyborgs Point of view

How'd I end up in BBs room? I thought to myself. Man, this place smells. I yawned and looked into the black reflective TV and saw...

Ravens Point of view

I heard Starfire scream it woke me up as gently as Cyborg does when he loses the remote. I opened my eyes and saw stars on the ceiling.

"What?" I said holding my head in pain. I looked in the mirror to see...

Robins Point of view

I was in Starfires room when she screamed so I got up went over to the mirror and saw...

Authors Point of view

All six Titans screamed simultaneously. Something exploded in Ravens room.

"Did you do anything to my room?" Terra asked, in Ravens voice.

"Did you like your bookcase?" Raven asked, in Terras voice. A light bulb exploded nearby.

"Yes," Raven (FYI the names are of the actual characters not the different bodies) said, in a dangerously calm voice.

"Um, uhh, this is really REALLY awkward," Starfire asked, in Robins voice. (HAHA)

"Robin?" Robin asked, in Starfires voice. There was an awkward silence. Then Raven chuckled and Terra laughed really hard which caused 5 light bulbs to explode, the windows cracked and the remote control started to melt.

"NO, DON'T MELT THE REMOTE!" Beast Boy said, in Cyborgs voice.

"I swear if you eat any meat in my body I will make your body eat so much tofu it'll overload," Cyborg said, in Beast Boys voice.

"Déjà vu," Raven said.

"This has happened before?" Terra asked.

"Me and Starfire switched bodies. It was horrible."

"Yeah and we were stuck inside puppets," Robin said.

"Um, Robin you did not um. You did not do anything with my body did you?" Starfire said, obviously very embarrassed.

"No," Robin said, uneasily.

"Don't laugh," Raven said to Terra.

"Why not?"

"Because number 1: I don't think you want to destroy anything else and number 2: I would be more worried if she'd switched bodies with Beast Boy," Raven said, sarcastically.

"Oh. Hehe," Terra said.

"I said: don't laugh."

"Oh, right." The Titans communicators rang.

"Oh, crap!" Robin said.

"We're dead." Raven announced, after looking at Terra sweeping up the shattered glass.

"Finderang!" Starfire yelled, in frustration.

"Starfire!?!" Raven said, in shock. (Raven some how understands Tamaranian? Has anyone else noticed that?)

"Um, Titans go?" Robin said, uncertainly.

"Yeah, I'm sure our completely useable powers will help us," Raven said, then listed the reasons. "I can't use Terras powers. Terra would blow up the tower if Beast Boy cracked a joke. Cyborg can't turn into animals. Beast Boy is so used to being 3 feet tall this probably would knock him off balance, and you and Starfire... I'm not even gonna get into that." Raven shuddered at that thought.

"But there are villains out there!" Robin said.

"Exactly why we should stay here! Terra start meditating. Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire go to the training gym and explain your powers.

"Hey! I'm in charge!" Robin said.

"No _Starfire. Robin _is in charge," Raven said, making fun of Robins current condition.

"Hey _Terra _don't you have a date with Beast Boy?" Robin snapped back. Ravens eyes shot daggers at Robin and the entire tower shook.

"Go train...NOW!" Raven said, dangerously calm and angry at the same time. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire edged very slowly out of the living room presumably to go to the training room. "You meditate. NOW!"

"Umm, Raven?"

"WHAT?"

"I don't know how."

".......................," Then Raven sighed very deeply and tried to explain to Terra the concept of and how to meditate.

A/N: Hope you like it. It's an homage to Switched the first episode of Teen Titans I ever saw. I'll update soon.


	2. Personalities

Chapter 2: Personalities

Disclaimer: Second Verse same as the first.

A/N: How do you act like a different person and control their powers.

"OK let's run through this once more," Raven said. "Ok _Raven _how are you?"

Terra cleared her throat and said in the most depressed voice she could manage "Reading."

"Good. What do you want with your pizza _Beast Boy_?" Cyborg made his voice high and annoying.

"Dude, I want tofu."

"Good. _Starfire _same question." Robin made his voice high pitched.

"Bananas and mint frosting."

"Um. Good. _Cyborg _same question." Beast Boy lowered his voice and said.

"Pepperoni." All of them smiled evilly it was Ravens turn.

"_Terra _I do believe you promised _Beast Boy _a kiss," Terra said, mischievously.

"Yeah _Terra _you are dating him," Robin said.

"Oh crap," Raven said, leaned over and KISSED CYBORG!!! The Titans stared in shock and horror.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Next chapter they go out and order pizza when...

To Be Continued


	3. Pizza Time!

Pizza time!

Disclaimer: Third verse same as the first.

A/N: Italics means the name of the body not the person

Cyborg started to walk towards the drivers seat then Beast Boy shook the car keys in front of Cyborgs face. Cyborg growled.

"I don't trust Beast Boy driving," Terra said, sarcastically.

"Very convincing," Raven said. "I mean, 'Hey go easy on him!'."

"Titans GO! TITANS go! TITANS GO! Titans go!" Starfire said, lowering her voice and practicing Robins annoying battle cry.

"I love tofu! Tofutofutofu! Me and tofu hooray!" Cyborg said, trying to make tofu sound pleasant to him. (I like Tofu)

"Come friends let us rejoice by the devouring of pizza," Robin said, in a high voice that probably woke up some dogs.

"Can we go now?" Terra asked, in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, I'm starved," Raven said, in a higher happier tone.(Think happy Raven or for FFX fans Rikku) Everyone started getting in the car.

"Can we get tofu on the pizza?" Cyborg said, trying to imitate Beast Boys overly high voice.

"Can _Cyborg _really drive?" Terra asked, in a monotone voice.

"Sure he can! Right _Cyborg_?" Raven said, happily.

"This vehicle- I mean this 'thing' has safety- I mean has airbags correct- I mean right? This thing has airbags right?" Starfire said, practicing using not exactly proper English.

"I would thoroughly enjoy eating of the pizza," Robin said, in a high voice that nearly broke the windshield. They all climbed into the car practicing acting like each other. While Beast Boy very slowly and carefully drove to the pizza parlor. They went inside the pizza parlor and tried to act like each other.

"I want pepperoni," Beast Boy said.

"Dude, are you crazy? I'm not eating meat!" Cyborg said.

"Um, Guys?" Terra said, and pointed at something. It was that freaky Plasmas monster.

"Didn't we kill him?"

"We did. And we're about to do it again!" Starfire said, just like Robin would. " Titans GO!" Robin ran at the monster planning on using martial arts but then changed his mind and tried getting angry at the monster. Which resulted in a few pin sized weak powered starbolts. Robin laughed uneasily. Starfire tried doing an acrobatic martial arts move and twisted her ankle. Terra tried throwing anything at the monster but ended up melting several tables and setting 5 menus on fire. Beast Boy tried using the cannon but could not so he tried to punch the monster but fell off balance and fell in a hole. Cyborg tried turning into a T-Rex and ended up turning into a gecko. Raven tried to throw a boulder and ended up throwing a rock about the size of a head. She had accomplished the most because she was the only one who hit the monster. "Titans fall back!" Starfire yelled, she was getting used to the yelling.

"Man, that sucked," Raven said, when they got back to the tower.

"What do we do now?" Terra asked.

"Find out who did this!" Starfire said.

"I think." Robin said, and then cleared his throat (He'd been talking in the high voice) "I think we're all getting to much into character."

A/N: Will the Titans find out who did this to them and reverse it or will they turn into each other forever? Muahahahahahahahahaha!


	4. NOT A CHAPTER! Sry

Not a chapter

I would like to thank all my reviewers:

mew-xena

Starfire893

Invader Jed

ElementalMageofFire

Krazy4Robin

BloodCri

Spazzfire

Green-Husky

Scorpio Serpent

SoSweet465

chickiido

Lost Inside

jejuneepitaph

And I am already writing the next chapter and I also would like to explain who is who for those of you who are confused.

Raven is in Terras body

Terra is in Ravens body

Beast Boy is in Cyborgs body

Cyborg is in Beast Boys body

Starfire is in Robins body

And Robin is in Starfires body.

Seeya I'll update soon!


	5. BrAiN StEaLeR

BRAin StEaLeR

Disclaimer: (To Titans) I DISCLAIM YOU! Titans: Oo

"Why is your hair so long? It keeps getting in to my eyes!" Raven said to Terra.

"Sorry for having good taste!" Terra said . "Well at least before this incident my hair was a normal color!" Raven who had been accessing the security tapes: stopped typing.

"Terra?" Raven asked.

"Yes?"

"Shut up!"

"So Raven? Have you found out anything?" Starfire asked.

"Um Star? You don't have to act like Robin right now! We are at home!" Raven said.

"You don't have act like Terra!"

"Hey I'm not acting like... Oh crap!" Raven said and continued typing. "It looks like this man 'The Brain Stealer' is the one who switched us. He lives on a island not too far from here."

"We but we can't fly," Terra said.

"I can fix that. You be happy," Starfire said to Robin.

"We're all in different bodies and I'm not even the same gender any more and you expect me to be happy?" Robin said.

"If you can't be happy we'll be stuck like this...FOREVER!!!" Starfire said, demandingly.

"The more time we spend in each others bodies the more we become each other. So BE HAPPY NOW!" Raven yelled at Robin.

"Fine." Robin then thought of something of happy and started hovering. Then he realized that he was floating and started flying all around the room smiling and laughing.

"Um, Robin you're flying right above us," Beast Boy said.

"So?" Robin asked.

"In a skirt," Cyborg finished.

"HOLY CRAP!!!" Robin jumped down onto the couch blushing furiously.

"So Cyborg how do you use your cannon?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well you clench your hand in fist and kinda meld your fingers together," Cyborg responded. Beast Boy tried doing this and his arm fell off.

"Oh my god! OH MY GOD! My arm. It's gone. My ARM. Ahhhhh!" Beast Boy said. Then he ran around the room screaming and running into things.

"So shall we go?" Robin asked. Everyone had already left. "Friends wait up?"

A/N: Will update if you review. Will the Titans turn into each other completely?


	6. Are You Sure You're You?

Are you sure you're you?

Disclaimer: I don't own nutin.

"Hurry up Terra last one there is a rotten egg! Hahaha," Raven said. Everyone stared with bug eyes. "What? Oh I mean: We have to hurry." Everyone still stared at her.

"Yeah right Raven. Face it you're getting more like me every minute," Terra said.

"What and you aren't becoming more like me?" Raven said, angrily. Terra looked shifty eyed.

"Well I'm not... Well you are...Oh crap," Terra said.

"Come friends we must go to the see the stealer of brains," Robin said, in a freaky high voice. Everyone once again stared Bug-eyed. "I mean: TITANS GO!" Everyone did that anime drop to the floor thing.

"Wait a minute what if that was all a dream? What if we just think we're each other? What if I'm actually Terra?" Raven said.

"You're way to smart to be Terra," Terra said.

"Um dude didn't you just diss yourself?" Cyborg asked.

"No I dissed Terra."

"Um aren't you Terra? Oh my brain hurts."

"Hold on then how come our voices are different?" Robin asked.

"A cold maybe," Starfire suggested.

"WAIT wait. Then I've got a question for Terra," Beast Boy started. Raven turned. "How did you ask me out the first time?"

"Oh that's easy. I was outside of your window floating on a rock," Raven answered.

A/N: Man I do not know where this is going. Hope you like. Sry it took so long to update. SCHOOL SUCKS!


	7. Robin Figures it out

Robin Ponders

Disclaimer: If I owned TT then they would not have 3 month lapses between certain episodes.

A/N: In quotes the think they're each other so they call eachother by the bodies name, not the characters.

They all went back inside of the tower convinced that they were echother. All of them except for Robin.

"How could we all have a cold at the same time?" Robin asked Raven.

"I dunno."

"And what about that Brain Stealer guy?"

"I dunno," Raven said, getting irritated.

"And why can't I shoot starbolts?"

"Starfire, (in all seriousness) I'll spell it out for you…I…Don't…KNOW!"

"And Terra would not say that normally, but Raven would," Robin smiled, having made his point. Raven angrily kept walking. When they got inside the tower Robin preformed the ultimate test to see who was who.

"Just wondering but who is top scorer in Gamestation?" Robin asked, in high pitched voice. Cyborg jumped up and claimed it. Then Beast Boy grabbed the controller and began playing. Several seconds later Cyborg claimed it was his turn.

"Boys," Raven said, annoyed and sarcastic. Robin was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"I WAS RIGHT!" Robin yelled triumphantly.

"But that doesn't solve our problem," Terra said.

"Oh right…….But I have a plan." Robin told them his plan, and by the end they were all grinning.

A/N: Sry it took months to update……But I've been working on other writing projects…


	8. Road Trip

Road Trip

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

"_That's such a simple plan, Beast Boy could've thought of it." _Raven thought.

"_Hey! I heard that!_" Terra thought at Raven. Raven just glared at her.

"Alright. Titans GO!" Robin said, raising one arm in the air triumphantly. They all looked at him like he was crazy, especially Starfire (You have no idea how creepy it would be to see yourself yelling Titans GO!) Robin looked around at the other Titans and sighed. "Cyborg can you just get the car?"

"Sure Robin, but I'm so short now my feet probably won't reach the peddles." Cyborg said.

"Hey, who are you calling short metal butt?" Beast Boy said, angrily.

"You!" They glared at each other.

"And some how they manage to be even stupider then I thought possible." Raven said in her normal monotone voice. Starfire and Terra both laughed at this.

"CYBORG, CAN YOU PLEASE JUST GET THE CAR!" Robin yelled. All other sounds stopped. A tumbleweed rolled past.

"But man, I seriously am too short." Cyborg said. Beast Boy grumbled at this. Raven had gotten irritated and left.

"So um what's the plan again?" Beast Boy asked, quickly forgetting the short comment.

"We just don't use our powers. I mean that Brain Stealer is a wimp anyway." Terra responded.

"But friends how do we get there? It would take hours to walk." Starfire, who was now trying to take off Robin's mask it was really itchy, asked.

"Well I-" Robin was cutoff by the T-Car coming into view.

"WHO'S DRIVING MY BABY!" Cyborg asked, panicking. The T-Car pulled up in front of them. The window lowered to reveal Terra (Actually Raven) was driving the car.

"Are you gonna stand there with your mouths wide open or are you gonna get in the car?" Raven asked trying to ignore their weird looks.

"But… But…" Cyborg began, he then remembered that it was HIS car. "I CALL SHOTGUN!" And with that he jumped into the passenger's seat. The other Titans crammed themselves into the back.  
"How are y'all back there?" Cyborg asked gleefully as Raven sullenly drove the car along the highway. This remark earned Cyborg many glares. He just grinned.

"Raven, you just missed the exit!" Robin said from the back.

"I did not now be quiet and fix your hair you look like you crawled out of a dumpster." Raven said irritably. Robin had not in fact brushed his hair (Actually Starfire's hair) since they switched. Starfire grinned at him and handed him a pink hairbrush, which she had just found.

"Hey, that's mine!" Terra said as Starfire handed him the brush.

"Sorry friend, but Robin is in dire need." Robin took the brush and looked at as though it were going to explode in his face. Beast Boy could hardly keep himself from laughing. Even Raven thought this was quite funny.

"Raven, I think that was the exit." Cyborg said.

"Look I know where I'm going." Raven said, her eyes glued to the road. Beast Boy and Terra were now laughing extremely hard because Starfire now had to brush Robin's hair (Robin was doing a crappy job) and Robin was beginning to tear.

"Alright Star you can stop now!" Robin said, desperately trying to hide that it really hurt.

"Nonsense friend Robin, I've only run the brush through your hair once." Starfire said and continued brushing. Robin was biting his lip. _Who in their right mind would do this everyday! IT HURTS! _Robin thought.

"I would." Terra said to Robin. Everyone except Raven looked at her like she was crazy.

"Um would what?" Beast Boy asked.

"Brush my hair everyday." Everyone except for Raven was really confused now.

"Um ok?" Robin said, confused.

"You just said 'Who in their right mind would do this everyday?'" Terra said, almost as confused as everyone else.

"Ter, he didn't say anything. Except for" Beast Boy now mimicked Robin's in pain voice "'Alright Star you can stop now!'"

"Oh did I ever tell you guys I can hear your thoughts?" Raven said, nonchalantly still glaring at the road. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Say whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?" Cyborg said.

"Um yeah. Must have slipped my mind." There was silence, but for Terra it was quite loud. She just sat there and endured.

"RAVEN! THE EXIT!" Robin yelled. The car skidded to a stop on the shoulder. Raven turned around looking scarily angry, it was quite weird seeing this on Terra's face.

"Alright, Robin. I have flown around this city 52 times. Have been driven through it 27 timed. Driven through it 33 times. And walked through it 65 times. _I know where I'm going._" With that the car started moving again and Raven narrowly swerved to make it into the exit.

The rest of the car ride was very silent except for a few yelps from Robin who was still getting his hair brushed.

A/N: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK! Thank you for waiting so long.


End file.
